Telecommunications are becoming more automated. For example, there are automated systems for calling that are designed to deliver a specific message, either live or via voice mail. Likewise, there are automated systems that will receive and record incoming calls in the form of voice mail. There are many types of voice mail systems, including the most recent innovations surrounding visual voice mail which permits subscribers to view voice mail messages in configurations that enable more efficient processing of such voice mail messages. For example, by obtaining a list of voice mails and presenting a summary list of such voice mails on a visual display, a subscriber may pick the order that such messages are accessed and reviewed. The subscriber may also choose to ignore and delete voice mail messages without accessing or reviewing them. Some visual voice mail systems also include the transcription of voice messages into text messages, thereby enabling the subscriber the option of listening to a message or reading a text transcription of the message.
In a typical voice mail greeting, the called party has recorded a message to be played to the calling party prior inviting the calling party to leave a voice mail. Some systems have a mechanically generated voice or an IVR which instructs the calling party to leave a voice mail message. What is needed is a system and method for customizing the greeting as a function of the calling party. Likewise, there is a need for customizing greeting messages generated by automated calling systems.